A perfect kind of happy
by AubsyBaubsy
Summary: A much (!) happier ending from the original movie, even though I love Dr. Horrible's sing along blog, the ending's kinda depressing, if you haven't seen the movie yet, watch it now! Rated T just in case! Billy/Penny


Alright, so this is not my storyline, the storyline I belongs to this link here: /?p=128

I just filled in the blanks, but all credit goes to that link above!

The first two acts take place normally, but I changed up the 3rd one!

Thanks for taking the time to read this story!

And, without further ado, the story:

Dr. Horrible couldn't believe what he was hearing. Here he was, underneath a curtain at the statue unveiling of Captain Hammer, and the dedication of the Caring Hands Homeless shelter, and Captain Hammer is up there embarrassing Penny! She's totally not nerdy, she's perfect! Not that would be thinking that, because he wasn't! Then he started singing, going even further into Penny's personal life! 's blood was boiling with anger, but he knew he had to wait to make a dramatic entrance, he looked through the cloth, even though he could only see silhouettes through it, he could see Penny's head sinking lower and lower with every sentence the "corporate tool" said. The Billy inside had had enough, so, giving out his most maniacal laugh and slipping off the cloth, fired the freeze ray at Captain Hammer before he could finish his song, engulfing the idiot in a periwinkle staticness. He walked forward to the stage, deciding against a song, armed with his "death ray". Seeing Penny's horrified expression, knew she had figured out his alternate identity. He did the only thing he could think to do. He winked.

(Penny's POV)

Penny didn't quite know how to feel, she was disappointed at her friend for not telling her about his secret identity, happy that Captain Hanner had stopped talking, and worried about what he was going to do, and why would happen to the other people in the room, but somehow worry for her boyfriend (whoops sorry, _"serious, long term boyfriend" _yeah right!) and anger at Billy ( ?) seemed to not be among those feelings. She saw billy get into the stage, but she saw him falter with the gun for quite a while, then the scared silence was interrupted with a whirring sound. She heard her laundry buddy say "that's not a good sound", and at that point she was worried, she saw Captain Hammer unfreeze, and get ready to punch Billy while his head was turned. "Billy!" She shouted trying to get his attention so that he wouldn't get punched in the face, wait a minute, why did she do that? He was the bad guy! Right? She saw Billy turn around and he just managed to sidestep the punch while Captain Hammers fist whizzed into the space Billy's head had just been in. Penny sighed in relief. Wait, why? The bad guy had escaped? Well, she thought he was the bad guy... "Oh, trying to get a better look at my death ray before it hits you?" She heard Dr. Horrible ask Captain Hammer. She saw her boyfriend freeze for a minute, before she felt herself being grabbed and pulled in front of her "boy-friend". All thoughts of him ever being the good guy were banished from her head forever, as she was being used as a human shield. She stood like a deer in headlights, reminding her of the time she had almost gotten hit by a car. Now that she thought about it, she could remember seeing Captain Hammer not even touching the car before it stopped once she had looked up, and she remembered someone else's voice start yelling at her former boyfriend, telling him that he almost killed her, asking if she was okay... That voice was so familiar.. She could almost picture a face... That was when it all made sense, and it only took her 5 seconds after being used as a human shield. That was about when a damp looking police man burst through the door. "Stop , or I'll shoot!" The police man yelled, pointing his gun at Billy, but not before wiping his hands on his pants. She saw Dr. Horrible throw the gun up in the air as a sign of defeat. And that was when she felt herself being thrown into the air when Captain Hammer abandoned her for the death ray. She let out a small shriek before feeling herself being caught, she looked over at her savior and saw Billy, right before he put her down and got in front of her while Captain Hammer grabbed the death ray and exclaimed "the tables have turned!" That was when Billy started talking to her, "Penny, I'm sorry it had to work out this way. I thought I wanted to change the status quo, but what I really wanted was just to get your attention. You mean more to me than anything. You're trying to change the status quo right here. All I could think of was myself." Penny had never felt more hopeless in her whole life, she wanted him to live, but it didn't seem to probable. She tried anyways, "It doesn't have to be like this. You could help me."

"By capturing wild signatures?"

"Whatever it takes."

"That sounds nice. But I promised Bad Horse a death, and I'm a man of my word. Goodbye."

Penny was almost in tears right now, she would be sobbing if it weren't for the shock, then Captain Hammer spoke up, interrupting her last conversation with , or whoever he was by saying "say your last goodbye, Doctor!" I stared condescendingly at him, finally realizing him for the idiot he is.

That was when she saw him pull the trigger, but instead of a steady beam like a real gun, sparks shot out of it like a toy gun, and Billy didn't seem harmed at all. Penny could feel courageousness building up in her, seeing as Billy wasn't dead!"You're not a hero, Captain Hammer." He exclaimed,"You're a self-absorbed twit, you don't know about love, and you wouldn't save anyone if it wasn't in your own self-interest."

"And cheesy. Don't forget cheesy." Billy added

"And for what it's worth," Penny concluded " it's not a hammer, it's a more of a spork. A tiny, bendy spork."

That was when Penny started being blinded by camera flashes, the press was here, and Penny almost laughed to herself as she realized what an interesting newspaper cover this would make, the villain protecting the girl, and the hero pointing a gun at them. Captain Hammer started stuttering before exclaiming " THIS IS A SET UP!" And running out the door, what a chicken! Billy cleared his throat, and the damp cop who had pointed the gun earlier "oh, uh, yeah, um, stop Dr. Horrible, you're not going anywhere!"

"I promised Bad Horse a death" Billy proclaimed, jumping down off the stage, she tried to go after him, but she couldn't seem to move her feet, there was nothing wrong with them, but they just wouldn't move! "And a death I shall give him!" Dr. Horrible finished, taking another step towards the cop. That was when a shot rang out through the building, and Billy's body fell to the ground, the red from in between his fingers ruining his white lab-coat.

"NO!" Penny screamed, finally able to move her feet, she ran to his body, sobbing. But the minute she got to his body, 4 other guys had come in, rushing his body onto a stretcher, and rushing him out, but Penny stayed by his side, getting into the ambulance with his body, still weeping. Then the policeman who shot him enters, taking off his hat.

"So how did I do Doc?" he asked. Billy sat up in his stretcher, much to Penny's surprise, and replied, "You have a future on the stage Moist" while pulling off his glove, then he high-fived the man, then seemed to regret it, and wiped his hand on his no longer completely white lab-coat.

"Dr. Horrible?" Penny managed to choke out, trying to make sense of it all.

Billy responded by saying, "Dr. Horrible is dead," taking off his goggles, he finished "With you, I'm Billy. Just Billy."

"What was that about the Evil League of Evil?" Penny asked.

"Killing is neither elegant nor creative," he said. "It's not my style. And as it turns out, I don't actually like horses."

Penny was so confused, she just found out that Billy is Dr. Horrible, then that he died, and now he's actually alive, and no longer Dr. Horrible. So she did the only thing she could think of. She kissed him.

When they finally broke apart, Billy spoke up.

"Besides, that's a much better way to make time stand still" he concludes. Penny smiled and hugged him.

"This is definitely going on my blog." Billy says, causing Penny to smile even wider, if even possible.


End file.
